doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom RPG
I recently obtained a copy of this. It uses its own file format, but hopefully I can reverse engineer some of the .bsp files and write a map renderer, so we can get some articles here on the wiki. Fraggle 12:17, 16 March 2006 (UTC) : I've made some good progress with this. See the map to the right! Fraggle 13:29, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :: 1337 indeed. Nice :) -- Jdowland 18:43, 3 April 2006 (UTC) : Fraggle, the maps are awesome. Did you document any of the files you reverse engineered? It would be great for a technical section on Doom RPG. Zack 20:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :: Indeed it would, if we first verified that the new WAD format wasn't patented! Ryan W 21:42, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::: What if I cited the page in Masters of Doom where it says John Carmack hates patents? :P ::: Actually, IS there a way to show that? Would I have to search through Google patents or something? And, why would a patent forbid me from talking about how it works? I've never heard anything like that. Zack 02:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::: No, there is nothing wrong or legally dangerous whatsoever about writing about a patented file format. Indeed, the patent system exists as a way to promote publication of information about inventions. :::: It's different when actually writing programs, of course. I personally prefer Linus Torvalds' attitude to patents: it's actually counterproductive to go looking up patents, because (1) it's basically impossible to write any medium-sized program now without infringing on someone's patent and (2) if you knowingly infringe on a patent, the damages can be trebled. Fraggle 13:31, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: Could a patent holder claim damages if our documentation made it easier for people to produce unlicensed add-on levels? IIRC the MAME people have received nasty letters from Sega along these lines. Ryan W 02:33, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Not for patents, no. I don't know the specifics about the MAME thing but they really were sent patent infringement threats over publishing documentation, that sounds completely baseless. :::::: From wikipedia's article on trade secrets: "In the United States and many other countries, even if an artifact or process is protected by trade secrets, reverse-engineering the artifact or process is often lawful as long as it is obtained legitimately. " :::::: In practice, Id have always been fairly laid-back about fan-made add-ons, even back in the Wolf3D days. Even if there was any legal basis, I really don't think there's any problem here. Fraggle 12:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Id is always a bad example to use in copyright discussions, because its relationship with the community is largely governed by weird gentlemen's agreements that started when the first PWADs appeared. As you point out, it is not permitted to ask questions about them, so newcomers like myself are supposed to learn to act blase and mature and pretend we understand. (I am making no friends among the Doomworld moderators even by saying that, I imagine.) ::::::: As you also point out, legal action would not come from id, but from others with a financial stake in the property; and it would not be so much to sell copies of Doom as to scare other retrogamers (as with that Ernie Ball thing in 2000). From the industry's point of view, every retrogamer represents $2000 a year in latent revenue. How many retrogamers are there in the U.S. alone? 5 million? ::::::: I wouldn't fidget over this so much except that a Wikia's terms of use make it quite clear that the editors themselves are responsible for any content disputes, and b under U.S. law the defendants in a civil case still pay legal fees even when exonerated. Therefore, the Doom Wiki's first major error might well be its last. Ryan W 23:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Masters of Doom also says that John Carmack is actively opposed to doing paperwork of any kind. :> I question how seriously his views would be taken anyway, if push came to shove with the publisher(s). Universal Press Syndicate was quite willing to sack Bill Watterson after four years on the job, and Tom Cruise's views on re-editing Eyes Wide Shut were pretty much ignored. Ryan W 02:33, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks for asking. Yes, I have documented the Doom RPG format using a BNF-like notation similar to that used in the Doom FAQ to describe the WAD format. Fraggle 21:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Thanks!! Zack 02:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Versions Already 4 version numbers are listed in the article. I have a fifth for my Pentec 215 phone: 1.0.83.en.pn215. This poses some questions: *Is it safe to shorten this version number to 1.0.83 in order to remain consistent with other version numbers listed in the article? *For all we know there could be fifty versions. Are the numbers listed relevant to the article without any documented sources? *On that note, IS there a source out there we could utilize to track versions of the game? Zack 20:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) In regards to versions, I'd just like to mention that I've got v1.12.96, on a Nokia 5310. I don't really don't know the differences between it, and the others though. I also got v1.0.96, but the only difference I've noticed is the resolution. Anonymous (/No user) 16 November 2008 (GMT+1) Copy of doom rpg I found a game called orcs and elves yesterday and found out that it is a copy of doom but with another story. Is it made of the same company who made doom?81.235.221.5 13:06, 23 April 2008 (UTC) : You mean this? :> Ryan W 14:08, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Graphics Does somebody know how can i rip the sprites from the game? : Until someone figures out the GFX format: no, you can not. Don't hold your breath, either; Doom RPG is not a top priority for the community. 08:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::: It's PNG, but concealed within the classes. Either way, you can use a mobile emulator (Kemulator, for example), open the cheat menu, developer, vars. Then toy around with some vars and see what happens. R_SkipLines stops drawing the map while R_SkipSprites stops drawing. Also, here is some log data from Kemulator going through it getRecord Config_1 openRecordStore Player2 enumerateRecords Player2 getRecord Player2_1 Custom.jar.getResourceStream: mappings.bin (2770) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: mappings.bin (2770) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: items.bsp (1076) System.getProperty#microedition.locale=en_US Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/items.str (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/items.str (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: items.str (9) System.getProperty#microedition.locale=en_US Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/items.str (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/items.str (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: items.str (9) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: bitshapes.bin (32055) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: wtexels.bin (53252) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: stexels.bin (64044) openRecordStore World enumerateRecords World getRecord World_1 System.getProperty#microedition.locale=en_US Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/a.map (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/a.map (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: a.map (28) System.getProperty#microedition.locale=en_US Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/a.map (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: en/a.map (null) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: a.map (28) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /a.png (1664) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /b.png (200) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /k.png (286) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /l.png (1446) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /m.png (429) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /n.png (213) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /o.png (121) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /p.png (152) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /q.png (132) Custom.jar.getResourceStream: /r.png (662) ::: So, if anyone is willing to have the patience to explore every byte of the game to extract them, go on. --Tsukiyomaru0 19:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : It turns out that sprites and wall textures are not png, or anything like you'd expect. For sprites, you actually need to read four different files, each containing just part of each sprite. I've been able to extract the sprites and wall textures, documenting the details (along with other things) at http://www.neocomputer.org/projects/doomrpg/ Recompile (talk) 19:12, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Doom II RPG Should the new RPG be mentioned on this page, or should there be a dedicated page for it? 08:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : A new page is fine. If it's a commercial release (not a fan game), it can have walkthroughs too. Ryan W 18:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I know this is not the place to catch hawt news, but is there a release date set for Doom II RPG? 06:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: (Actually there is one place for hawt news, but only after it actually happens. Ryan W 16:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC)) Strange Bug I found the strangest bug in this game, i downloaded it on my cdm9200 Audiovox cell phone, every time i used the fire extinguisher,rocket launcher, or plasma gun the sound was sent into my fathers bluetooth headset... but the strange thing is that my phone can't use bluetooth at all! strange... this is true it actually happened... this is no garbage. User:Cabooser417 (talk) : I call bull shizzles. Doom RPG Beta?! I've watched a Doom RPG trailer that seems to have a slightly modified story, portals and whatanot, as if it was Doom RPG 1 with DOOM RPG 2's features. The video is on the right side. I'll keep looking for this version, but I need your cooperation to learn about it. Info: apparently, it is REALLY a beta. The oldest version I found was 1.0 and it didn't have the odd features seen above. :For anyone interested, that's probably beta, but the graphics are more from the BREW version of Doom RPG, which had 'floors and ceilings" graphics, and more animation.Baggins (talk) 14:02, January 3, 2017 (UTC)